mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Wither Assault
Note - This game is currently in Beta. It may be subject to many changes. Wither Assault is a Beta game that was released to public Beta on November 15th, 2014. This game can accommodate up to 16 players, with a minimum of 8 players to start the game. Summary Players are divided into two teams: the Wither Team (represented by red) and the Human Team (represented by green). There will always be at least 4 Withers, with one Wither added for every 5 players. The goal of the Withers is to kill all humans before the time limit of 5 minutes run out. The goal of the Humans is to survive until the time limit runs out. Note - The representation for the Wither Kit is an actual Wither frozen in place. As such, it shoots Wither Skulls when players get too close that push them back. When the game starts, Withers will be floating above the edge of the map and Humans will be on the outskirts of the map. Withers receive the Blindness ''debuff for 15 seconds, giving Humans 15 seconds to hide; however, blindness does not restrict a Wither's movement, as they can still move and attack freely in that 15 seconds. As such, it is a good idea to at least destroy some terrain even before the player can see. Also, while Withers can better see where Humans are hiding when they are close to the ground, they dramatically slow down when doing so, meaning they cannot chase Humans easily. As Humans, it is a good idea to sprint for some cover before the 15 seconds are up. When under cover, they should sneak so that their username is invisible, rendering them much harder to find. When a Wither completely depletes a Human's health, the Human becomes stunned like in Super Paintball, as in they turn into a Skeleton with their arms outstretched, unable to move. It is important to note that ''they are not dead; instead, they can be "revived," or unstunned, by having another Human throw a Revival Potion at them. However, if a Wither was to completely destroy the floor beneath a stunned Human, they would fall into the void, rendering them permanently dead. Withers cannot die, but can be affected by status ailments from Humans, like Blindness. All players (Withers and Humans alike) can see the nearest Wither's username, represented by a bar at the top of the screen. Gem Rewards * +10 Gems for Participation * +10 Gems if you are on the Winning Team * +2x Gems for x ''Humans Stunned (for Withers) Maps '' Wither Assault - Sky Ruins.png|''Sky Ruins by Mineplex. Note - '' Sky Ruins ''replaced Beta Test Map on December 5th, 2014. 2014-11-20_10.31.45_1416484217.png|''Nature Village'' (Beta Test Map) by Mineplex 2014-11-20_13.58.14_1416493139.png|''Nature Village V2'' (Beta Test Map) by Mineplex '' Kits Currently, no kits have any description, nor do they cost any Gems. Humans Withers Note - Withers cannot directly harm Humans with their swords. They must use the effects of their swords in order to damage them. Changelog December 4th, 2014 - Little Update * Added map Sky Ruins to Wither Assault. November 21st, 2014 - Champions and Updates * Humans ''now receive Leather Armor and Double Jump. * ''Humans ''don't have three lives anymore. When killed, they will be stunned, and can be revived with a ''Revival Potion. Humans ''start with two ''Revival Potions. * Withers ''move slower and their ''Wither Skull ''attack damage decreases when close to the ground. '''November 15th, 2014 - Wither Assault and Maps' * Wither Assault is now in public Beta. Category:Minigame